Shooting Stars
by EclipseXGaaraXItachi26
Summary: Queen Lady Serenity's three daughters have to fight to save of 40th century crystal Tokyo. The three sisters find that after being forced from their home they must split up to save each other. So with the two oldest in living world and the youngest in Soul Society can the girls find the strength to save their home or will everything come crashing down around them?
1. Chapter 1

**Eclpse: This is a story that I have had for awhile and I am still working on but I wanted to give my lovely readers something since I have been a bad author lately. Hope you all like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Bleach, or Inuasha!**

**My characters: Star, Alumina, Eclipse, Athena, Aries, Hera, and the bad guy. **

Shooting Stars

Parings: Seiya/Star, Alumina/Ichigo, and Eclipse(Kagome)/Kenpachi

Chapter one

The sounds of music and laughter from the ballroom would have been a wonderful sound to most people. But to the woman sitting on the crystal balcony five stories above the blissfully ignorant nobles dancing below it was an incessant reminder of how much of an outcast she was in her own home. It made her want to scream into the night air to let out her pent up frustration but she kept it in as to not bring attention to herself. Her only form of comfort was the soft currant of wind that her long sunset purple hair was dancing on. As she sat on her railing watching the innocent strands she couldn't hold back the dry chuckle at the fact that they were the cause of the people's hatred of her. Well, when it was its normal color anyway, seeing as how only her family and the sailor senshi were the only ones that have seen her hair color change with her moods. Even in her deep thought she didn't jump or turn to see who had entered her room when she heard the soft click and creaking of the large marble doors being opened and closed. The reason for this was because there are only two people in the crystal palace that could get her four guardian senshi to let them in when she has given orders to keep everyone out. Though most would think that it would be the king and queen they would be wrong. "Good evening my sisters." She greeted them without looking at them. The two that just entered the room took note of their sister's hair color and knew that they needed to do something or she would lock herself up in her room for days if not weeks if her mood didn't lighten soon. Both girls took in the sight before them; their youngest sister was siting how they often found her lately, her back against the crystal pillar, her feet one in front of the other causing her knees to bend into her chest, her arms around her knees, eyes fixed on the waning moon, and her hair and chiffon dress floating softly in the light wind. She heard her middle sister say in a joking voice, "One of these days you are going to fall from your perch Eclipse." Eclipse chuckled as she slipped her feet over the railing to hang in the air above the garden below where ladies and lords of the neighboring planets were flirting and giggling. She put her hands by her sides so she could hold on to the rail as she leaned out as far as she could without falling to her death as she whispered into the wind, "Perhaps that would be for the best." Only to pull back and stand up to walk along the cold crystal, speaking loud enough for her sisters to hear, "The people of the kingdom only wish I would fall, but out of our whole family I am the only one with any grace or balance and you know it Alumina." Her middle sister laughed as their oldest sister spoke. "You may have the balance and grace but I have all the beauty!" This caused Eclipse and Alumina to stop and look the ice blue haired girl to Alumina's right before all three of them broke out in laughter. Alumina watched in relief as her youngest sister's hair returned to its normal ebony black as she hopped off her railing on to the cold marble floor and walked towards her sisters saying, "So I guess that means that our middle sister was the one born with all the brains right Star?" "Damn straight!" Alumina claimed causing them to fall into another round of laughter.

Even though things were light and happy for the moment Eclipse looked at her sisters and was reminded again why the people of the silver millennium hated her so much. Her middle sister Alumina stood tall and proud with her beautiful silvery blonde hair, a few shades lighter than their grandmother Neo Queen Serenity's before she ascended to the throne, that trailed a good five feet behind her. Her eyes a soft pastel purple set into pale ivory skin that had no blemishes what so ever. Then she found herself looking to her oldest sister Star with her soft ice blue hair that shimmered in the light giving it a metallic look when she moved that trailed four feet behind her and her aqua blue eyes with molten silver swirling throughout her irises. Then there was herself the youngest of the three with her ebony black hair that trailed six feet behind her and her dark purple eyes with black rings around the outside of her irises. It was the dark shades of her hair and eyes that scared the people and as she grew that fear bread to hate.

Eclipse was brought back to reality when she heard Star say, "Well then I guess it is a good thing we are triplets because we balance each other out!" Eclipse and Alumina agreed with smiles on their faces before a new voice filled the large room. "You three are missing your party!" the male voice sounded annoyed and had the girls turning around and looking down at the navy blue cat that had just come in. "You mean Star and Alumina's party, Aries." Eclipse stated rather then asked as she walked over to her vanity to sit down and brush her long black hair. The three others in the room sighed but could not argue with her because it was true. The only people at the party that would be happy to see the raven haired princess would be their Parents, grandparents, and the guardian senshi. Well besides the two in the room now and their advisers Athena, Hera, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Hermes, and Aries. "Princess at least come down to see your grandparents and the inner senshi before they have to return to the moon." Aries asked in a softer tone now knowing that getting the princess down stairs would be a challenge. But Eclipse surprised everyone in the room by sighing and saying fine but only to see them and if any of the visiting nobles made a scene she was coming right back up here. Eclipse left the room with the others trailing behind her as she tried to tune out Aries scolding her for not putting shoes on but in the end she was unable to and snapped at him. "Aries will you please shut up, I am not going down to impress anyone at the party, I am just going down to see grandma, grandpa, and the senshi. They know I hate shoes and that is all that matters." And that was the end of that the cat fell silent and Alumina and Star giggled softly to themselves on the way down to the ballroom. When the four of them entered the room it fell silent when they laid eyes on the raven hair princess and glared at her. She stopped and looked around the room at everyone that was glaring at her. Her heart tightened in her chest as she felt the familiar feeling of unease and hate seep into her body but like always she shook it off and ignored them. Making her way to her grandparents and the inner senshi she heard the whispers of the other nobles, the familiar insults of 'monster', 'demon', and 'angel of death', that caused the black ring around her irises to disappear and black specks to show up in random places throughout her irises. This was how they were when a blur of yellow and orange suddenly attacked her by pulling her into a bone breaking hug. "Eclipse! We were hoping you would come down so we could say happy birthday to you as well!" The hyper senshi of the neighboring orange planet exclaimed as she let go of the youngest princess of the silver millennium throne. This reaction caused the dark haired girl and her sisters, that were standing behind her, to giggle slightly at the blond princess of Venus "I am happy to see you all and thank you Minako." Eclipse said softly as she was let go to receive birthday hugs form Rei, Ami, and Makoto before she was able to make it over to her grandmother who just held her arms open to the young girl. Eclipse quickly ran to her and clung to the former queen who returned her granddaughter's hug. "Shh, it is okay dear. I know that you don't like being down here in front of all these people so why don't we go out to the royal gardens." The statement was heard by everyone and though it was meant to just get Eclipse to a place where she would feel more comfortable the whole royal family and sailor senshi all made their way outside. The final time the nobles saw any of the members of the royal family was when Queen Lady Serenity and King Helios stood in front of them and thanked them for coming and to be safe going home. Off to the side the Queen pulled one of the royal guards to the side and gave him the order to clear out the nobles by the time they came back into the palace. The guard nods and escorts the King and Queen the gardens before going back and carrying out his Queen's orders.

In the garden the triples were being handed their gifts from the inner senshi as they sat in the grass by the roses. From Minako Alumina got a bracelet of fertility, Star got a bracelet of love, and Eclipse got a bracelet of beauty. The girls helped each other put the bracelets on before moving onto Ami's gifts. From the princess of the planet closest to the sun the girls got several books and though they were not really surprised they could not help but laugh as they what the books were about. Alumina had gotten five books on strategic planning and mind games which she loved and couldn't wait to start reading them, Star had gotten five books on ancient weapons and how to care for them seeing how the blue hair princess had a love for collecting sharp objects and if someone pissed her off enough she was inclined to use them, and Eclipse had gotten five books on distant worlds because she dreamed of a place where she could fit in for once. From there Makoto jumped in excitedly and handed a box to Alumina and Star before handing a bowl to Eclipse with a warning that the contents were perishable and should be eaten very soon. The girls gave the beloved princess of the largest planet in the solar system a bright smile knowing that their favorite foods were in the containers. Star was the first to break into her present and pulled out a strawberry filled onigiri before taking a large bite out of it. Eclipse just laughed at her older sister deciding to sit her miso ramen to the side to eat after they were done with the gifts. Alumina opened her bento and started eating some of her California rolls and octopus shaped hot dogs but leaving her white rice alone until she finished with her gifts do to the difficulty of doing both at the same time. The next person to present the girls with gifts was Rei who handed them each a large thin box with nothing special on the outside. Eclipse was the first to open hers only to drop the box onto the grass as her hands flew to her mouth. It took her a moment to pull herself together enough to pull the beautiful yukata from the box. The yukata was made out of light weight cotton and it was black with a purple moon hidden partially behind some purple and black clouds over a purple lake with small purple specks that represented the stars with a purple obi to go with it. The raven haired princess was close to tears as she admired its beauty and the fact that all of the details of the moon, lake, clouds, and stars were embroidered into the black fabric instead of being painted on. It took her a moment more of staring before putting the yukata back into the box gently before launching off the ground and pulling the princess of the fire planet into a bone crushing hug. Rei just hugged her back and smiled as she was thanked over and over again before sitting back down as her middle sister started opening her gift from the former priestess and found a yukata made of the same material as her youngest sister's only hers was lavender with white cherry blossoms embroidered along the bottom and up the right side with a white obi. Though the light blonde princess didn't attack Rei like her sister she did let tears of happiness fall as she thanked the soldier of fire and war. While Alumina was putting her gift back in the box with great care Star had started to open hers and gasped at hers as well. Her yukata was made out of the same light weight cotton as both of her sisters' but it was a sky blue with a white tiger pouncing down from a snow capped mountain embroidered on the bottom and up the left side. The obi that came with her yukata was a dark blue to offset the other colors and not get lost in the design. The glacier blue haired princess pulled her grandmother's senshi into a hug in a way that had Rei sitting next to the middle sister and laughing. The next ones to step up were Star's guardian senshi in their male forms and started by handing their princess her gift first with the explanation that they had worked together to make the gifts for each princess. They handed her a sword that started as white at the tip of the hilt and gradually darkened in shades of blue to a navy blue almost black. The hilt guard was silver and in the shape of a star and when she drew the blade she found it was a metallic aquamarine that glowed with the flickering light of the stars. "This blade is called the Star Blade, she is a star condensed and compacted into that blade. The light you see coming off her is the indication of what her temperature is just like with stars, so as you can see her blade is super-heated to the hottest level heat and fire can get, that is why her light is blue. Though to you and your sisters it she will feel cool to the touch that way you will never have to worry about them or yourself getting burned by your blade. She will only burn your enemies." Seiya said with a flirtatious wink toward the woman he had sworn his life to just before Taki walked over to Alumina and handed her a sword that looked almost like Star's except it was in shades of red with a coiling dragon as the hand guard and the blade was metallic red. "This blade is called the Dragon Fire Blade, it has the capability to throw fire that can melt any material that is touches but unlike Star's this blade can burn your sisters so you will have to be careful in using it around them." He explained while Yaten knelt in front of Eclipse and handed her a sword that looked like both of her sisters' except that it was in shades of purple. As she was drawing the blade from its sheath Yaten started speaking about the blade, "Now do not let the colors confuse you because unlike your sisters' the colors do not coincide with the name of your blade. Your blade is called the Blood Moon Blade its abilities are unknown so you will have to find them out as you go." With that said she pulled the blade completely out and found that the blade itself was made of pure crystal. It almost looked like glass to Eclipse but she felt the excitement of finding out what her new sword could do bubbling up inside her chest as she re-sheathed her sword and placed it safely beside her. The next ones to approach them were Alumina's guardians and the four girls each had something different to give the girls. The four looked at each other before the leader of them Sailor Rose stepped forward first with three different colored roses in her hand. The first one she held forward was a deep red color, it reminded the princesses of the color of blood, before saying that it was the rose of enlightenment and that its gifts depended on the situation then handed it to her princess. The next one she called the rose of life, it was blue with red tips and a long thorn-less stem, which she handed to Star. She told Star that her rose can save the life of someone near death but if the person dies the rose will not be able to do anything to save them. Star gave her a nod to let her know she understood before she turned to Eclipse with soft eyes as she handed her a red rose with black tips and told her that it was the rose of calming. It was capable of calming down anyone and anything in and undetermined radius because the distance depended on the strength of the heart of the person using it. The raven haired princess took the rose with a shaking hand because the beauty of the rose was almost hypnotizing it took Sailor Jasmine clearing her throat for her to snap her out of it. Though she found it impossible to part from the rose so she put it behind her right ear so it was safe before taking the small purple box that the sailor scout handed her. She watched as the scout handed her sisters colored boxes that matched their colors as well so the three of them opened them at the same time only to gasp at the beauty of the gems in each of their boxes. In Eclipse's was a dark purple oval shaped gem the size of her palm, Alumina's was a lavender gem just like her sister's, Star's was just like both of her sisters' as well only it was a metallic blue. "Those gems are connected to each other so they will allow you to get in contact with each other if you are ever separated and have no other way of getting in contact." She explained before there was a loud whining that had everyone's attention on Sailor Nightshade who only gave a sheepish smile as she gave apologized to her fellow guardian then stepped forward fallowed by six royal guards. The guards were split into three groups of two and each group was carrying a rather large crate with a bunch of holes in it. When the guards came to a stop a few feet in front of the princesses they put the crates down gently before giving a low bow then standing straight and waiting for Sailor Nightshade do what she was going to do before taking the crates away. "Your majesties my gift to you is a little different but I hope you will love them as much I think you will." With that said she went to the first crate and pulled out a baby white tiger that could not have been any older than six weeks old and handed her to Star who found she could not stop the tears that threatened to fall as she sprang to her feet to grab the cub. "This little one was found in the mountains when the royal guard was investigating a poaching report. They found the mother had been killed along with all her other cubs... this one was the only survivor out of the whole litter and we think that is only because she is the runt of the litter and the poachers thought that she would die by herself if left alone. When she was brought back to the palace I could not help but think that you would love to care for this little one yourself princess. So if you want she will be yours to raise and care for." Nightshade explained as Star held the little cub to her chest as she sobbed into her fur for a few minutes after being told the little ones past before lifting her head to look into the cub's ice blue eyes and saying, "Your name from this day on will be Shooting Star and I will take care of you for as long as I am able to do so. You will never have to worry about anything else as long as you are in my care." Shooting Star looked up at her new master for a moment only blinking those ice blue eyes before she closed them to nuzzle her head against the blue haired princess' neck and started to purr. When Star sat back down and got comfortable Shooting Star wiggled her way out of her master's arms in favor of curling up in her lap before falling asleep. With a smile Nightshade turn to the next crate then pulled out a white panther cub that yawned and blinked its sleepy amber eyes before they fell on Alumina then started giving out a rather loud purring noise. "This little one's family was also killed by poachers but they were going to kill her as well. Thankfully the royal guard got there in time to stop them so Alumina she will be in your care unless you say otherwise." Nightshade said to her princess as she held the purring cub out for her to take. Though it took her a few minutes to react due to the shock that this baby almost didn't make it caused her heart to clench and her body freeze she eventually took the baby panther and settled her into her lap before saying, "Whitebolt is what you will be called and you will never have to be afraid again because I will always be there to protect you." It was a high pitched yelp that had everyone looking at the other crate but before Nightshade had the chance to pull the animal out Eclipse was on her feet and at the crate pulling the black wolf pup out. She pulled the whimpering animal to her chest gently running her fingers through her fur and quietly shushing her into a calm state. "This pup is a Dire wolf, she will grow up to be much larger than a normal wolf, probably about three to four feet tall from the tip of her ears to the pads of her feet. We came across her in the mountains under the body of her mother who was in pretty bad shape. We are still not sure what attacked the mother but we think that she was trying to protect her pups from another predator and ended up dying in doing so. The problem is there are not many other predators in that forest that can take on a full grown Dire Wolf and by the time we found them her brothers and sisters were suffering from dehydration and starvation and died because we had not been able to get to them as quickly as we had hoped." "Thank you Nightshade she will be in good hands now. I will train her to fight with me and to look for situations to protect me that way Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn won't have to worry so much when they have to do other things and none of them can be by my side." Eclipse said as she walked back to her spot with the pup in her arms and as she was sitting down Star asked what she was going to name her. The only thing the raven haired princess said was "Wolfsbane" as she settled down into her spot and made her new companion comfortable in her lap.  
As the princesses sat there paying attention to the new additions to their family, Eclipse lifted her head up and noticed that both Lavender and Uranus had disappeared from the sights of her and her two older sisters, "Um, where did Lavender and Uranus go?" Star and Alumina lifted their heads up and noticed they had been missing as well and started wondering where they had gone when the oldest sister spoke "Perhaps they had something come up that they had to do together?" Then the middle sister spoke "No, not likely, they'd never just leave like that without telling us at least." Just as Alumina spoke her opinion they heard both Lavender and Uranus calling out to them from the behind the garden gates to come over to the doors. The girls then stood up from the grass, Shooting Star rested on Star's shoulder as both Whitebolt and Wolfsbane stood close to Eclipse and Alumina walking with them to the large iron rod gates covered in beautiful vines of morning glory's, the rest of the group followed behind the girls as they walked towards the calls of the two senshi, Star being a head of all the others lightly touches the gate allowing it to open completely, as the light shined away from the opening it reveled three motorcycles and three other vehicles. The girls eyes widened at the sight of these gifts standing before them, they had tears trying to escape from their eyes. Uranus and Lavender then came into view standing by one of the groups of vehicles, the one they stood by first was a metallic lavender Jaguar with a silver fox on the hood and on the right side of the car rested a lavender and silver motorcycle, "We figured since we both got you something within the same category we'd give them to you guys at the same time." Uranus explained. "Yes and this group here would be yours Alumina, the motorcycle is from Uranus and the car is from me." Lavender said with a gentle smile. The light silvery blonde haired princess walked over to the bike and car and ran her hands over along them. "Oh they are just so beautiful I love them, thank you, both of you!" Alumina then wrapped her arms around the both of them and they hugged her back in a gentle embrace. Alumina then let them go and allowed them to walk on to the second set that were meant for Eclipse, the car was a dark purple Lamborghini Murcielago with a black wolf on both sides of it and the motorcycle that sat on the right side of the car was a dark purple and black Harley. "And these two would be yours my lady Eclipse" exclaimed Uranus. Eclipse saw them and let out a happy squeal and jumped a bit going over to the car "Awesome, they are perfect! I love them! Thank you Uranus, Lavender." Then the two of them laughed as they walked over to the final set and looked to the ice blue haired princess, who's hair was taking on its metallic look with the light of the moon over head, and said in unison "And these, Princess Star, would be yours" with a gentle smile on their faces as they stood beside a metallic blue mustang with a tiger on both sides of the car and an aquamarine and silver motorcycle. Her eyes became big with excitement and ran forward in happiness to pounce the both of them and as she was running her sisters exclaimed out loud "Watch out Star you're going to tri-" before they even got to finish their sentience Star had already fell into the warm embracing arms of Uranus who had pulled the klutzy princess against her chest. "I got her don't worry" Uranus said holding her against her body softly and moving Star's gorgeous ice blue hair from her face as she stared into her eyes "Are you alright my lady?" "Ye...yes, I'm fine. Tha...thank you Uranus" She responded with a blush, It was this time that Seiya walked over to Star and Uranus, with a look of irritation on his face at the site of Star in that position, and what seemed to be a glimpse of jealousy hidden behind the irritation, when he got closer he cleared his throat forcing Star to connect her gaze with his as he held out his hand for her and looking into her eyes letting her see just what seemed to hit his nerve. Alumina and Eclipse couldn't help the laughter that bubbled forth at scene as well as the confused looks on the others faces. Star then took a hold of his hand as he wrapped his fingers around her delicate hand lifting her off of Uranus neither paying attention to Star's younger sisters. "Are you alright my lady Star? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Star then nodded her head softly "Yes, I am quite fine, tha...thank you Seiya. I am not hurt from what I know of." Star then walked the rest of the way to the motorcycle that caught her eye from first glimpse and sat on the motorcycle turned it on and revved the engine the instant she did that Seiya took a hold of her around the waist and lifted her off the motorcycle placing onto the ground. "What in the world are you thinking, You can't drive that thing Star! Uranus have you lost your mind? She'd kill herself! She's the clumsiest one of the sisters." Star then pouted a bit and looked into his blue eyes "But...but Seiya it's mine..." he then let her go of her a bit and slightly flipped out "I don't care Star your min...your my princess and you are not to ride that thing without being accompanied by me. You could get hurt or worse die! I am in charge of taking care of and protecting you, as your highest guardian, I will not allow this." Star then looked into his eyes pouting and crossing her arms to his stubbornness "Oh...fine then...I guess we'll have to go for a ride later then if your going to be like that." Seiya nodded "Yes, I am going to be just like that for a good reason." he then shut the engine off and took a hold of her wrist and placed her on the seat side saddle and bent down then lifted her dress just enough to see her ankle and rubbed it a bit. Star seemed to turn a soft red "Sei...Seiya...I.. I'm fine. Really, I am." " I will check you Star, It is my job just to make sure. You did trip" he glanced at her skin and smiled and then pulled back clearing his throat and standing. "Your good, that's good" Star then smiled softly "Thank you for your kindness Seiya, and thank you Lavender and Uranus for the gifts" they both nodded and smiled "You are very welcome my Lady's" By this point Alumina and Eclipse were laughing so hard they could barely breath which earned them strange looks from everyone including the two who they were laughing at.  
They walked back to the royal garden when the two younger Princesses finally calmed down and caught their breath taking care to sit next to the roses in the garden. As they all sat down to rest their feet, It was this time that the Amazon's Quartet came to stand in front of the princesses holding out three boxes one, a glittery blue with stars which was handed to Star by Pallas, a purple glittering one which was handed to Eclipse by Vesta and a lavender one, which was as glittery as the other two, that was handed over to Alumina by Juno. As the three of them opened them up together Cares came up from the back of her group "We all made these together as a group gift. Alumina you got the throwing stars, Star you got the throwing knives and Eclipse you got the senbon needles. And these items will come back at the whim and will of their owner after their target has been hit." the girls smiled and hugged them "Thank you very much, We will treasure them as much as the love you put with in them." they then set them to the side of their body's next to Wolfsbane, Whitebolt, and Shooting Star.

Neptune was next in line for the gift giving to the girls. She handed them each an interesting shaped gift wrapped up in water designed paper that was oval shaped on top and a thing that looked like a handle on bottom. As the girls unwrapped these gifts the paper reveled three beautiful mirrors, just like her own. Only difference was Alumina's was a golden mirror with a lavender diamond on the back, Star's was on aquamarine mirror with an aqua star on the back and Eclipse's was a dark purple mirror with the red moon on the back of it.  
Pluto then placed her hand onto Neptune's shoulder letting her know it was the senshi of time's turn for letting her gifts to be known. She handed the girls each a diamond shaped package, each wrapped in a wrapping of sapphire for Star, ruby for Alumina and amethyst for Eclipse colored paper. Eclipse unwrapped hers first revealing a unique beautiful fan with a red wolf that had a violet crescent moon on the right side of its face embroidered on black cloth when she opened it up it revealed spring loaded blades that bounced up from the top of the black frame that gave the fan it's shape. Alumina opened hers next taking out a fan like her sister's only it had an emerald fox with a red sun on the forehead embroidered into a black cloth that had the same spring loaded blades at the top. As Star opened her package a cute squeal came from her "Oh I've always loved these things, been wanting one for a long time now." She then pulled out a beautiful piece of work, it was another fan that had a black tiger with an aqua star on the left side of its face embroidered on white cloth fan and spring loaded blades on top. "Thank you so much Pluto." Pluto then bowed to her "It was my pleasure my Lady."  
Saturn then placed her gifts into the laps of the young princesses. Star opened hers first this time and was holding a dark blue mirror in the shape of a star. Saturn told her that, the mirror helps prevent destruction. Alumina then opened her's reaching into take out a crystal mirror in the shape of the sun. Saturn explained to her that hers helps heal the damage done to people and animals but can also heal damage to an area. Eclipse was last to open hers gift from the senshi of destruction and death, she held out a purple crescent moon mirror, she then exclaimed that unlike her oldest sister Star that hers can show destruction that is coming, but not at the time or how.  
Their father then walked over to stand in front of his beautiful daughters "My darling, sweet, daughters it is time for the big gifts from the five of us, starting with me." He handed each a gift shaped like a pyramid as they unwrapped together they stared in shock to what they were holding in front of them. Remembering where these lovely items floated and laid once before. Star then opened her mouth "Father these are_-" then Alumina stopped Star and said "No, way these are The Legendary—" "Horns…we couldn't" said Eclipse. Helios then smiled and nodded "Yes, you can. It's time I passed them on to the most treasured possessions I have other then your mother…my kids." Tears fell from their faces to their father's words "Awww Daddy!" they then got up and hugged him. "These horns I am giving you are no ordinary horns that shimmer, shine, and glow as I am sure you are aware of. The three Legendary Horns where given that name for a reason and it's time you know what they are. Alumina you hold The Horn Of Time it's color of silver and lavender. Star you hold my horn of which I kept when I met your mother so many years ago. The Horn Of Light which is a golden and soft blue color and Eclipse, my sweet angel, you get the Horn Of Past, the color of silver and light purple." Tears flowed from their eyes in happiness as they hugged him once again before sitting back down.  
Then their mother Queen Lady Serenity said "My dear, I be leave it's my turn to hand my gifts to them…or more so have them appear." She said with a soft voice and a gentle laugh then snapped her fingers as three spheres appeared floating in the air in front of each of the young princesses "These are for you my daughters, spheres as I once had as I little girl, Alumina the dark purple one floating in front of you is the Luna sphere, Star the white one floating there in front of you is the Artemis sphere. And Eclipse that lavender one floating there in front of you if the Diana sphere. And I hope you three enjoy and treasure these as much as I once did." The three looked to their mother and bowed the best they could while they sat and told their mother thanks.  
Next was both King Endymion and his wife Neo Queen Serenity's turn to hand their gifts over. The two walked over hand and hand and first walked over to Eclipse handing her a long diamond stick with a bursting moon and bells on the top and stood about 6feet tall. "This is the staff of space it can send your enemy deep into the depths of space itself as well as able to manipulate space." Neo Queen Serenity explained. Then she was handed a sword that appeared to glow light purple with flames etched into the blades edges. "This is the sword of enchantment, this sword is mysterious not many know of what it truly does. I just hope you cherish it and find it to be useful and maybe perhaps you will figure out what this enchanted sword does one day for yourself as well as I." the King explained to her. They then walked up to Alumina handing her a mirror telling her that it was the mirror of the future it may show the future and what will come to be. But generally only if the heart has been made up since the future is forever changing Neo Queen Serenity told Alumina as she stared into the mirror from Neo Queen Serenity. King Endymion handed Alumina the sword of destruction, the handle was silver and vine-like, the blade was a blood red that looked black to the eye unless it was hit just right by the light. He told her to be careful with this sword that it can be highly dangerous and not to let it fall into the wrong hands because if it does and is not stopped in time it can mean the end of all existence. They then both walked over to Star, the Queen handed her a box that looked as if it held some kind of jewelry within its walls. As Star slowly opened the lid light came from the box of a blue shade and then revealed a necklace the color of her hair ice blue with a three inch star in the center of it and along the rest of the strand what appeared to be ice sickle crystal gems. She then told Star that she necklace was known as the freezing star necklace. That it could be used to preserve ones body if needed, or it could freeze ones enemies. It is known for freezing anything the owners heart desired, it at times freezes someone with just a touch not meaning to, all except the owner and ones they truly trust and love and purest of hearts. It can be cold to the touch thought generally not. Then King Endymion handed a sword to Star, one of a sapphire blade and teal stars that ran etched along the blade edges that appeared to glow the handle dragon fire metal the color of a dark ruby. Telling her it was the sword of destiny supposed to show and lead one to their destiny no matter the cause and case of the matter. Star then placed the sword down and watched as it somehow the blade's tip moved just enough but not noticeable to point directly at Seiya as the Star's on it pulsed. She glowed with what it appeared to be doing and loved this sword, it was perfect for her. Star smiled as she showed appreciation for this gift. All three of the girls got off from the ground and hugged them as thanks showing their appreciation.  
Queen Serenity then came forth as the last of the Royal Court that surrounded the girls of the most special of occasions and the final person to hand her gifts over, her hair blowing with the wind as she walked closer to them and stopping in front of Alumina handing her a black leather case with a silver zipper going along the case. Alumina slowly unzipped the case, Her eyes widened as she picked up the two sais made of the same crystal as the palace with a lavender tint. Alumina gave a big smile and told the Queen thank you and will use them with respect. Then the Queen moved onto Star handing her a bow and arrows made of lunarian silver with blue etchings and sapphires sank into the bow itself. Tears fell down the young girls face to the beauty of them and the exciting enjoyment to her gift and wrapped her arms around the Queen hugging her as she cried happy tears, Queen Serenity hugged her back gently. She then walked to the youngest of the three and asked for Eclipse to hold out her hands, Eclipse did as she was asked and held out her hands, as she did so Queen Serenity placed within her hands The Legendary Sword that protects the princesses. At the sight of what rested within her hands made her want to cry and wonder why out of all the sisters….why, was she, the black haired reject of the kingdom given this sword. For sure this will not make the nobles happy if they caught wind of it. She looked to the Queen speechless for a couple of minutes "But why me?" she spoke the words easily yet curiously. "In time my young one, the answer will be revealed. I trust you Eclipse, I know it will be in good hands with you. I trust you will care for it well." Eclipse nodded as tears fell from her eyes and whipped them away "Yes, yes I will. Thank you so much."

After the gifts had all been handed out to the girls everyone ate cake and ice cream before saying their goodnights and goodbyes and heading to their respective places. The girls walked up the stairs together talking about the day and the amazing gifts they got before splitting ways to go to their bedrooms with their new pets and floating toys close behind, Thankful for the upgrades to the spheres that was allowing them to carry the mountain of gifts that they had received. Eclipse was the first one to reach her room with Wolfsbane and her Diana sphere then gave Wolfsbane the order to lay down on the bed. When the Dire Wolf pup did as she was told the raven haired princess thought to herself that training her would not be that hard because she already listens so well. After she had that thought she decided that she was going to leave her gifts in the newly modified toy so that encase anything happened and the bad feeling she has been getting as for late did turn out to be something she would not have to waist time going through her room to find everything and if she was right her sister's had caught her thoughts through their bond and had decided to do the same thing. So with that she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed with Wolfsbane who curled up next to her chest and stomach. Alumina did almost the same thing as her younger sister only she decided to take a bath before crawling into bed with Whitebolt. Both younger sisters hoping to be asleep before their sister got her "Special" gift from Seiya.

Star on the other hand was pinned to her bed with a half naked Seiya grinding his clothed hard length into her hot wet core. The blue haired princess let out a strangled cry when her lover started sucking and biting at her neck. All she could do was squirm and moan that only intensified as he moved down her already bare body kissing every inch that was displayed before him. Blue eyes stared up at his lover's face as he kissed his way to her pert breasts sucking on her pink nipples making them hard. Then slowly moved down her body until he reached her hot core making her scream in pleasure.

*End Chapter One *

**Eclipse: Well there you have it! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eclipse: Here is chapter two! enjoy!**

Shooting Stars

Chapter Two

*Three days after the girl's birthday*

Eclipse was woken up early in the morning by Wolfsbane licking her face with an urgency that had the raven haired woman confused at first. Then the dream came back to her starting with the destruction of the Crystal Palace, followed by the sight of her family and the sailor guardian's mangled bodies littering the crystal floors of the main hall, blood was everywhere and the sound of someone screaming was filling the air. It didn't take a genius to realize that she had been the one doing the screaming and because she apparently had been screaming in her sleep she had scared her poor pup. The worry in the wolf pup's eyes was plain as day while she continued to lick her mistress' face free of the tears that had been falling down her pale cheeks.

Amethyst eyes looked into snow blue before the shaken princess pulled the black ball of fur into a tight embrace in hopes of calming herself. Wolfsbane nuzzled her mistress' neck and let out a low calming grumble that eased the human woman she had come to adore in just a few short hours. When Eclipse finally got her emotions under control she let Wolfsbane go so she could make her way into her bathroom to take a quick shower so she could be presentable for her little side trip. It took her only fifteen minutes to be ready and on her way down the main stairs with Wolfsbane and Diana Sphere close behind.

It didn't take long for her to reach the large marble doors that led to her Grandfather's private garden he had entrusted to her. As she allowed Wolfsbane to do her business she looked up into the still dark sky and inhaled the cool morning air. There was a light fog that was hovering over the never ending land but it would be no hindrance to her what so ever. When the wolf pup was done she made her way to the princess' side and sat there waiting for whatever was going to happen. Eclipse bent down and picked her companion up holding her tight in her arms as she chanted the old spell that allowed her to travel to the bright glowing orb that circled the earth.

It was not long before her bare feet touched the cool stone of the old Silver Millennium Palace. She placed Wolfsbane on the ground and made her way in the direction of the prayer room knowing that the person she wanted to talk would still be sleeping so she might as well spend the time she had to wait prying that her feeling and her dream would not become reality. When she got to the doors she paused as the memory of being told that only the Queen was allowed passed these doors and she was not even in the running for being Queen.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the soft footsteps that came up behind her until the gentle voice of her grandmother caused her to jump. "You scared me grandma!" "I didn't mean to my dear." The former Queen said with a giggle before asking again, "You seem worried about something and to be here so early in the morning it must of great importance. Would you care to talk about it?" Eclipse gave a heavy sigh before returning her gaze to the prayer room doors. "For the last few nights I have been having a horrible feeling that something really bad is going to happen and the nightmare that Wolfsbane woke me from didn't help. So I thought I should come see Rei in hopes that she could put my fears at ease but when I got here I realized that she wouldn't be awake yet." She walked closer to the door and placed a pale hand on one of the etchings then continued, "Then I thought that I could spend the next few hours praying that I am wrong but I remembered that only the Queen is allowed in the prayer room." Neo Queen Serenity said nothing as she stepped forward and opened the door before grabbing her granddaughter's hand and leading her into the large room to stand before the crystal tower. "Let us pray together until Rei-chan awakens." Eclipse could only smile at her grandmother as tears threatened to fall but she forced them back in return for kneeling next to one of the few women she adored and prayed that the moon would look after them all and to let her be wrong.

*four hours later*

Neo Queen Serenity and Eclipse finally allowed themselves to stand and stretch to release the tension in their tight muscles from kneeling to long without moving. When they were walking to the dining room to get food the inner senshi had joined them and Rei had agreed to help the raven haired princess with the fire reading when she had been asked. Breakfast went by quickly as everyone laughed and talked but soon Rei, Eclipse, and the Queen were in front of a large bonfire. Rei sat in front of the fire her hands folded together in the familiar position of prayer. She ran through the chant and hand positions with ease before gazing into the fire looking for the images it would show her. Much to Eclipse's dismay the reading only confirmed her worst fears. The former Queen of Earth told her to return back to the palace with hast and inform everyone of what is to come while the moon prepared to defend the beautiful blue planet.

Purple eyes filled with fear and determination as she ran back to the place that she came from with Wolfsbane hot on her heals. Picking the pup up without slowing down she transported them back to the gardens and raced off to find her family. She found them in the throne room looking worried until she came into the room but she didn't give them the chance to question her before launching into an explanation about her disappearance. "Oh my god! I had the same nightmare." Star gasped as her hands flew to her mouth. Alumina could only stand there in fear and shock at what her sisters had said but said nothing knowing that everyone already knew she had shared the nightmare as well. It was one of the down sides to being bound by such a strong bond as triplets. But before anyone could say anything more a massive explosion threw them off their feet.

In the confusion caused by the explosion swarms of armed men rushed into the palace and split up to take out as many of inhabitants as they could. In seconds the royal family was surrounded with weapons trained on them. This was the moment that the, what they could only assume was, leader walked into the now crumbling throne room. He walked over the rubble with a dark smile

On his face as he approached the royal family. "This is more like it, the royal family on the ground looking up to someone more powerful. The only thing that would make this better is if you were groveling for your lives, but there is plenty of time for that later. Right now I am just going to enjoy looking down on you." He said finally coming to a stop next to a shaking Alumina bending down to shove his hand into her hair and pulling her to her feet. When the silvery blonde princess cried out in pain Eclipse snapped out of her daze from the explosion and turning her now gray blue eyes, from her unbridled terror, to take in the cause of this destruction. The man stood at least five foot ten inches with long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail. He wore an outfit much like her grandfather's old one before he rose to become king except instead of being black with silver armor his was red with silver armor.

Eclipse knew at this point her hair was starting to change to a gray color just as her elder sister's was turning snow white do to the enemy drawing his sword and placing it at her neck. It didn't take more than a second for the youngest princess to be on her feet, her hand around the blade, pulling it way from her sister's neck. In the same motion she had the blade twisted out of his hold and digging into his jugular. "It would be in your best interest to release my sister now." Her words gaining strength as her terror turned to anger causing purple streaks to fade into her hair with her anger. "So the rumors of the silver moon princesses color changing hair is true." He mumbled under his breath before bringing up a dark smirk then released the middle sister and disappeared only to reappear on the other side of the throne room.

He let out a chuckle and spoke again, "My name is Shien (pronounced: She – In) and I am the ruler of the Soul Snatchers. I will be taking over as of now and though I had planned on just killing you all I had not been expecting the princesses to be so beautiful. So I am going to make you a deal ladies, you become my concubines with the ever beautiful ebony haired princess by my side as my queen, I will allow you each to choose two people that will be spared." The three of them, now on their feet, looked to each other and their family before locking eyes on the intruder then spoke in unison, "No way in hell! You will die before we ever agree to that." Then moved out of the way allowing the sailor senshi to do their job. When the combined attack from all fifteen of the senshi hit Shien he went flying into the crystal wall behind him. It was this time that the royal family took off down halls to put distance between him and them.

Acting on pure instinct Eclipse grabbed her sisters and barked out orders to the sailor senshi. "Amazon's quartet take my parents to the castle of Saturn, Starlights find our advisers and bring them to the fourth dimension gate at the back of the palace, Flower senshi you will go to the moon and make sure that everyone is evacuated and make sure to split them up amongst that outer planets. They have the highest security so the royal family will be safest out there. And my senshi will handle protection detail for my sisters and I." The senshi didn't take the time to question the raven haired princess and just did as they were ordered.

The princess and outer senshi ran to the gate all the while trying to avoid falling debris and invading enemies. During all this Eclipse started explaining her plan, "We were not prepared for this so our best bet is to retreat for now and if we split up it gives us the best chance of survival. That is why Star, Alumina, and I are going to go through the fourth dimension and with us each having our own keys we will be fine. We will find some place safe where we can regroup our thoughts and figure out a plan to fight back. Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune I want you to stay here and make sure that Mom and Dad got out okay and that none of the others were hurt in the evacuation." "But Princess!" Uranus tried to argue but was cut off as they reached the door and Alumina turned to her and said, "No, she is right our best chance right now is to get away and with us not having powers like yours we will only be in your way. This way you will know that we will be safe in the other dimension and won't be distracted worrying about us." It was this moment that the Starlights had shown up with the advisers and the girl's spheres. The outer senshi filled the Starlights in on the plan as the girls made sure that they had everything. Alumina picked up Whitebolt and Hera, her orange furred adviser, and stepped through the gate with a quick see you later and be safe to the senshi. Eclipse was pulled into a bone crushing hug by her senshi and was told to be safe before she was able to pick up Wolfsbane and her adviser Athena then fallowed after her older sister. Star took longer due to the tearful parting and kissing she shared with Seiya before picking up Shooting Star and Aries and fallowing her younger sisters their spheres not too far behind them.

Once they were together they took off in a random direction not really caring where they ended up because with their time keys they could never really get lost in the fourth dimension. The only thing that they were all thinking was 'We have to get enough space between us and home!' and 'I hope that the outer senshi and Starlights got out safely.' Causing them to lose track of how far they had been running or how long when they noticed the sounds of foot steps behind them and knew that it was not the sailor senshi because they would never disobey the orders form their princesses. "Looks like we have company!" Hera called out before the sound off a cross bow being fired had Eclipse dropping the animals in her arms, knowing that they would land on their paws and be fine, and pushing her older sisters through the closest door and promising to find them as soon as she could before closing the door making it disappear and taking the arrow though the shoulder that was meant for Star's heart. She bit her lip to fight back the scream of pain that threatened to rip from her throat as she took off running again. Wolfsbane and Athena whimpered in worry for their princess but kept up with her the best they could. When she reached the next door she threw it open and held it for the two animals before going through it herself. The door started to close behind them giving them a momentary feeling of safety rushing through their bodies until six of the enemies slipped through before the door shut and the realization that they were falling kicked in.

Purple eyes blink back tears of frustration and terror as she tried to get to Wolfsbane and Athena before they hit the ground. She was unable to do so due to falling to fast and found she could only pray that they landed safely as the cement ground and buildings got closer and closer.

*With Star and Alumina*

The twins found themselves falling really fast toward the ground when they realized that a river was right below them. Star and the felines in their mistress' arms started to flail not wanting to land in the water. To no avail, they landed in the water with a large splash. Luna and Artemis sphere just floated above the water's surface by about three feet. The girls came up to the surface of the river by the bank coughing and sputtering water while trying to catch their breaths. The four cats still in their arms trying to do that same thing. "The next time I see our little sister I am going to fucking kill her!" Star all but screamed to no one in particular. Alumina just giggled tiredly to herself just as the hairs on the back of both girls' necks stood on end causing them to slowly look to the right only to come face to face with a masked monster. They let out an ear splitting scream in unison before scrambling to their feet and running from the monster. "Seriously! We have only been her for five minutes and there is already something trying to kill us!" Star screamed again as she continued to run as fast as she could.

*With Eclipse*

The rejected princess closed her eyes expecting to meet her death when she hit the ground only to land in something soft. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw silver hair and fear sparked in her chest until she realized that the man connected to the hair had brown eyes instead of gold but her fear didn't settle when she remembered that she was in the arms of a stranger. Her shoulder still bleeding as if she had a hose attached to her. The man who was holding her spoke softly and gave her a kind smile when he told her that she would be okay and she just need to relax. 'Relax? How can I relax when I don't know if Wolfsbane and Athena are fine or not!' She thought to herself as the unknown man all but floated to the ground. He placed her on her feet gently once they were safe only to be surrounded by nine other people with swords drawn. A woman came forward from the crowd with long black hair braided down the front of her body. She gave a warm smile before she spoke, "Hello My name is Retsu Unohana I am the Captain of the Yonbantai. My squad is known for its medical care and I would like to take care of that shoulder for you." Eclipse could only stare at the woman in awe before giving her a nod but just as Captain Unohana was getting close enough to look at how bad the wound was there was a high pitched yelp and a deep curse. The princess' head shot up and took in the sight of a creepy man with a black and white face, yellow cones on his ears and chin, a weird hat and a purple thing around his neck holding Wolfsbane by her neck and that was it. With no regard to her own health she shot out of the hold of Captain Unohana and the silver haired man to get the man hurting her pup. In seconds she was in front of him, his blade in her hands and against his jugular her other hand wrapped around the whimpering wolf pup and around his neck cutting off his wind supply.

"I suggest you let go of my wolf before I cut your throat." the tone in her voice left no room for argument and her speed had scared him enough that he did as she said. Once Wolfsbane was safe in her arms and nuzzling against her neck she let him go and returned his sword before going back to Captain Unohana. Now with a bleeding hand that made her realize her hand had been injured before when she grabbed Shien's sword. And with her acting on pure instinct to get to her wolf pup she had reopened the wound and made it worse. The others had looks of shock on their faces making the courtyard go silent giving the bleeding princess the time to look around and take in the other people in front of her. The first one she noticed was a large man with the head of a dog, next to him was a man with a pink kimono that was open in the front and a bamboo hat on his head. The next one she noticed was much shorter than the rest and had wild silver hair and blue eyes the color of her eldest sister's hair who looked like a small child. Next to him was an old man with a really long beard that had ribbon crisscrossing around it keeping it neat down the front of his body. Two or three feet away the old man was a woman with her blue black hair cut short with the exception of the two long tails that were wrapped in white ribbon. Then the raven haired Princess turned her head to the left where the last man was standing, his nose in the air and a discussed look on his face. But what caught her attention was the strange hair pieces on the left side and top of his head.

By the time she was done taking in the people around her she noticed that most of them had dropped the tips of their blades so they were no longer pointed at her. This gave her a momentary feeling of relief before she once again realized that she had no idea where her sisters, Athena, or Dina sphere were or if they were okay or not. The look of concern didn't go unnoticed by her savior, "Is something wrong little one?" he asked as Captain Unohana broke the arrow in her shoulder and pulled it out so it didn't cause more damage. She didn't even wince but instead looked at her Wolfsbane that looked back at her from her arms. "I am just worried about my sisters and my Advisor I hope that they are safe. I know that Dina sphere will be fine because she is a highly advance computer and should be here soon but..." Eclipse bent her head as tears threatened to fall at the thought that Athena may had died in the fall from the fourth dimension door. When she was about to speak again the silent air was filled with the sound of two voices calling out, "Lady! Lady!" and "My Lady your safe!" Violet eyes shot up and looked in the direction of the source she was grateful to see a mass of blood red fur running toward her fallowed by the lavender colored flying computer. "Athena! Dina Sphere!" She called out turning from Captain Unohana, who let out small sound of disapproval, to catch the red ball of fur while being careful not to drop or squish Wolfsbane. "Thank the moon you're alive! Are you hurt anywhere?" "No, My Lady I am not hurt but that is only thanks to Dina sphere! She caught me as was falling and ensured that I reached the ground safely!" "That is good to hear." Eclipse let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding before turning to the floating cat head and asked, "Dina Sphere is your programing damaged?" "Running diagnostic of all systems... No damage detected." The youngest Princess let out a sigh only to jump when the Captain Unohana spoke to her. "I need you to put the animals down for a moment and quit moving so I can finish bandaging you up." "Oh right, Sorry about that."

There were several moments of quite while she was being taken care of until the old man took a step forward and spoke in and started asking questions. "I want to start with, who are you and what are you doing here?" 'It's probably best for them to not know my real name cause it could put them in danger should more of Shien's lackeys make it to this world.' She thought before saying, "Uh, I prefer to go by Kagome and I am running from an evil man trying to kill my family and I." "You say that you prefer to go by Kagome? I take that to mean that is not your real name." "No, it is not my birth name but it is a name that I am often called by because the pain connected to my birth name is too much to bare." "Fine then Kagome, where did you come from?" "It is a little too hard to explain but then again... I did just fall out of a door in the sky." She mumbled that last part more to herself but not trying to keep it from the people surrounding her. "I come from another dimension called Crystal Tokyo. My sisters and I took off into the fourth Dimension in order to find a safe place to hide until we could regroup and return to take back our home. Unfortunately I had to separate from them in order to save them which is how I got that arrow in my shoulder." At this time she was looking in to Captain Unohana's eyes as she continued. "That arrow you pulled from my shoulder was meant for my oldest sister's heart." When she said that everyone except mister gaudy hair pieces eyes went wide. "You took that arrow to save your sister? But it could have killed you!" Her savior jumped in this time. "Trust me out of all the things I have gone through to this point in my life an arrow though my shoulder and a little blood loss is nothing."

It was almost comical how funny these people looked with their faces scrunched into shock for the fifth time since her arrival. "Um, My Lady I do apologize but you seem to have forgotten that there is the pressing issue of the six enemies that managed to get through the door before it closed." "Damn! That's right!" The Princess snapped her fingers before turning to the group of natives and said, "I am sorry but Athena is right. I will answer any of your questions after they have been dealt with so long as I feel that the answer will not put any of you in risk." Before any of them got the chance to respond there was a loud explosion that caused a building close by to crumble. "Look boys! We found her! Now what should we do with her? Take her back to the boss so he can make her his Queen or just kill her and tell him that she fell to her death trying to escape us?" A high pitched male voice questioned from inside the cloud of dust still lingering in the air from the explosion. "Let's kill her!" "Yeah!" "I say we skin her alive!" Were the responses that resounded back to the man who had asked. He gave a dark laugh as the dust finally settled reviling six men with different colored hair and matching eyes. The one with red hair took a step forward and said with a deadly smirk, "Sorry little girl but my brothers have spoken... You gotta die!"

It happen in almost slow motion the red haired man lunged for her a dagger drawn but when he reached her she grabbed his arm and twisted the dagger out of his hand. Ignoring the pain from her bleeding hand she snapped the wrist in her hand like it was a tooth pick before letting it go and dropping to the ground grabbing the dagger at the same time as she swiped his feet out from under him only to drive his own weapon into his chest as he fell forward. With no effort at all she pushed the dead body off her only to stand and look at his five remaining brothers. "This just won't due, my dress is far too long to handle all of them." She said to no one in particular as she used the bloodied dagger to cut her floor length chiffon dress off just above her knees allowing her room to move quickly as she needed to in battle. She pushed Athena's squawk of disapproval out of her mind as she called Dina Sphere over to her and gave her the command to open her storage room then grabbed one of her swords at random. Then sending Dina Sphere out of the danger field and commanded her Advisor and pup to do the same while she unsheathed the crystal blade of her Bloodmoon Sword.

"Okay boys... Let's Play." She said with a playful smirk that gave nothing away as far as her skills went. The next one to attack her was the one with yellow hair and eyes aiming for her injured shoulder only for her to spin on the ball of her right foot and arch her crystal blade to cut threw his foot bringing him to the ground in a heartbeat. When he was down she easily cut his throat and turned her attention the green haired one that was trying to sneak up on her from behind dodging his mace to shove her sword into his throat and twisted it making sure to sever his spinal cord. The last three were starting to wise up and keeping their distance from her which was starting to piss her off because she was starting to feel the effects of that hole in her shoulder. 'Okay I need a new plan to end this quickly.' '_I can help you with that._' A voice said firmly causing the black haired princess to look around for the source of it asking who said that. '_Only you can hear me child...for now._' 'Who are you?' '_There is no time to explain that right now but I will be more than willing to after you are out of harm's way. So why don't we end this now?_' 'Okay fine how do we do that?' '_I want you to repeat after me..._' "Open the gates of hell Seimei no Karitori!" Eclipse called out running her hand down the length of the crystal blade and watched in awe as it changed shape into a large scythe. The staff of the scythe was a blood red lunarian steel with black etchings in the ancient lunarian language asking the moon for speed, strength, stealth, and safety in battle. The blade of the scythe was made of black imperium crystal and was curved giving it a wicked glint. "This is more like it!" She said almost sounding like a child on Christmas.

'_Now I am going to teach you how to attack without having to get any closer. You just have to say..._' Violet eyes looked at that last three and spun her scythe behind her back before bringing it into position over her head with the blade at a forty degree angle. Her right hand above her left so when she brought the scythe down with a whisper of Shi no Kisu her left arm crossed her body and her right arm straightened out and the staff was behind her back. A black mist covered the distance between her and her enemies in seconds enveloping them in the toxic vapor that invaded their bodies through their skin, eyes, nose, mouth, and ears shutting down their bodies within minutes.

The people that the princess had just met were shocked at how quickly she had taken out those six men when she was injured so badly. Mister gaudy hair pieces was about to order the men that just showed up to capture the raven only to watch the bodies of the six men turn to dust and six colored crystals rose from the piles of dust. They watched as the girl they knew as Kagome returned her Zanpakuto to its normal sealed state and sheathed it before she held her right hand out and the crystals all floated to her out stretched hand. "You poor souls... killed then forced to serve the man that killed you. I may not be able to give you your life back like my grandmother and mother can but I can promise you a safe haven to wait for the end of the war for Crystal Tokyo to come to an end. When Shien has been defeated my mother or grandmother can give you your life once again. For now wait patiently in Elysion under the care of three of my greatest friends." They heard her say as she lifted her hand into the air guiding the crystals upward where a small hole appeared showing a beautiful rose garden that covered an expanse beyond what the eye could see.

"My Lady was it the best idea sending the soul crystals of the enemies you just defeated to the heart of our homeland?" "When I defeated the bodies that they were in and they turned to dust the soul crystals were cleansed and freed from the darkness that forced them to fight." She paused to take a breath and watch as the portal closed then continued, "You remembered the stories of the battle of Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxia? How when Sailor Galaxia collected the Star Seeds of the Sailor Senshi then used them to fight Eternal Sailor Moon?" "Yes, I remember the stories." "That is what Shien is doing now just instead of stealing Star Seeds he is after the Soul Crystals of the white moon court." She then turned toward the people of the world she landed in and said, "Please! I need your help! I need to learn how to use the gifts I have been given so that I can stop Shien from destroying my world!" Tears streamed down her cheeks now as she fell to her knees, the stress of the day's events catching up to her and causing her body to lose the strength to keep standing.

The old man nodded to the others then took a step forward and said. "I am Captain Yamamoto of the Ichiban-tai head of the Goteijusantai. Welcome to the Soul Society Kagome."

*End Chapter Two*

**Eclipse: Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
